legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Bloons Tower Defenders
Bloons Tower Defenders are the main protagonists in the Bloons Tower Defence series created by Ninja Kiwi. In the collection, there are (mostly) monkeys, mechanical and self-automated objects which fight against the Bloons. Types of Towers Dart Monkey Dart Monkeys are the basic and versatile towers. At first, their range is somewhat short and throws only one dart which pops one bloon but when you upgrade it, it increases its range, it is capable of detecting camo bloons, and dart strength. Tack Shooter Tack Shooters are mechanical towers which have the ability to shoot tacks in 8 directions. However their range is short and shoots slowly. When it is upgraded, it increases its range although its range is still short but it becomes more powerful and when it's fully upgraded, it is incredibly powerful and is recommended for tightly packed bloons. Sniper Monkey Sniper Monkeys are towers with unlimited range. They can pop 2 layers but it attacks the slowest. No matter where it is placed, it can still find a target to shoot. When it is upgraded, it can pop at least 2 layers and it fires faster than before. When it is fully upgraded, it is quite powerful and good for MOAB Class Bloons and fast bloons. Boomerang Thrower Boomerang Throwers are towers which fires boomerangs which pops 3 bloons and has a good range. They attack somewhat slowly and sometimes misses its shots but when it is upgraded, it increases its popping power, speed and it can pop frozen and lead bloons. Ninja Monkey Ninja Monkeys are towers which fires sharp shurikens and is capable of detecting camo bloons without any upgrades. They attack fast and when it is upgraded, it increases its popping power, range, number of shurikens, and ability. When it is fully upgraded, it can throw 5 shurikens at a time or sabotage a bloon at half speed and throw flash bombs. Bomb Tower Bomb Towers are self-automated towers which fires bombs and is capable of popping lead bloons without any upgrades. They attack somewhat slowly. At first, they are weak because they frequently miss their shots and have a small blast but when they are upgraded to Bigger Bombs, their blast is larger and they rarely miss their shots. When they are upgraded, they increase their range, popping power and attack speed. When they are fully upgraded, they can fire a cluster bomb which pops out secondary bombs and stuns bloons, and can do 10 times more damage to MOAB-Class Bloons and can completely destroy the outer layer of it for the ability. Ice Tower Ice Tower are towers which can freeze bloons in a very short radius and attack slowly. It is a monkey in BTD5 and onwards and it originally an ice ball with snow. When it freezes the bloons, they are immune to sharp objects. When it is upgraded, it increases its range, freeze time, slows bloons, it is capable of popping bloons including lead bloons, freezes 2 layers instead of one, and can create ice shards when it is freezed and popped. When it is fully upgraded, it can slow down bloons more, freezes in a larger radius and it can freeze the whole screen for the ability. Glue Gunner Glue Gunners are towers which shoots glue. When the glue touches a bloon, it slows down a bloons. The best thing to use the tower well is to set its target to 'strong' so that it can make multiple bloons slow down with glue. When it is upgraded, it fires glue which is capable of soaking all layers, lasts longer, pops, dissolves faster, increases attack speed. When it is fully upgraded, it can glue all over the screen with the ability and it can dissolve each layer of a bloon for half a second. Monkey Buccaneer Monkey Buccaneers are towers which fires heavy darts. Each big dart can pop 5 bloons. They are pirate monkeys on a wooden ship. Originally, they had a huge white flag and a crow's nest and now, it lost a flag. When it is upgraded, it increases its range, attack speed, fires grapes and darts at a time, it is capable of detecting camo bloons, attacks really fast, makes it more powerful which fires bombs also, it gains the huge white flag. Monkey Ace Super Monkey Monkey Apprentice Monkey Village (Formerly Monkey Beacon) Banana Farm Mortar Monkey Dartling Gun Spike Factory Monkey Engineer Bloonchipper Heli-Pilot Monkey Sub Gallery Typesoftowers.png|All Towers in the Bloons Series Officialartworkbloonspart1.jpg|Official Artworks From Top to Bottom For Each Tower's Upgrade: Dart Monkey, Tack Shooter, Sniper Monkey, Boomerang Thrower, Ninja Monkey Officialartworkbloonspart2.jpg|Official Artworks From Top to Bottom For Each Tower's Upgrade: Dart Monkey, Tack Shooter, Sniper Monkey, Boomerang Thrower, Ninja Monkey, Bomb Tower, Ice Tower, Glue Gunner, Monkey Buccaneer, Monkey Ace, Super Monkey Officialartworkbloonspart3.png|Official Artworks From Top to Bottom For Each Tower's Upgrade: Super Monkey, Monkey Apprentice, Monkey Village, Banana Farm, Mortar Monkey Category:Characters that hail from the Bloons Universe Category:Characters Category:Monkeys Category:Non Humans Category:Groups Category:Races Category:Heroes Category:Strong and Skilled Characters Category:Knights Category:Possesed Objects Category:Pirates Category:Soldiers Category:Chaotic Good Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Animals Category:Superheroes Category:Wizards Category:Ninjas Category:Magic Users Category:Magicians Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Robots Category:Pilots Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Gun Users Category:Pure Good Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Mercenaries Category:Bombers Category:Brutes Category:Regenerators